


I will have Victory

by scared_pottah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scared_pottah/pseuds/scared_pottah
Summary: Harry never expected to stand up for Malfoy; but he sees something that he feels like he needs to protect.But he still hates Malfoy.Of course.





	I will have Victory

**Part I**

_So,_

_he shall be_

_condemned to death_

_for providing assistance to the enemy._

A murmur ripples through the crowd, shocked that such a young boy

not even yet a man,

would be placed under such a heavy fate.

But some part of them,

all of them,

no matter how they want to think,

hates him

for killing their family,

friends,

world,

even though they all know

none of it

was his fault.

 _Wait._ The hero rises.

Firm,

and a fire blazing in his eyes.

_He did nothing wrong. He made mistakes, yes, but this is not what he deserves._

The young boy,

handcuffed,

gapes openly.

When the hero glances his way, seven years come rushing back.

Seven years of being forced,

tortured,

tormented.

Now the tables are turned.

And for some reason, all the hero’s eyes can grasp are the same boy,

who seemingly stands unchanged.

The first hatred in his eyes.sparks to life.

 _It’s not for you,_ he spits-

it’s because what they’re doing is wrong, and no one, not even you, Malfoy, deserves that.

And the hero turns abruptly and strides away, images of emaciated bodies and sunken eyes

dancing in his head.

**Part II**

And there stands the boy at the funeral,

the memory of one of the greatest.

_It’s my fault._

Silent tears soak his cheeks,

rain turns the ground to a sopping sea

the marble coffin swings shut with a decisive creak.

His mother once told him,

_Get used to death and you will be all the stronger for it._

But the whole world is weaker now for their loss.

Again and again the hero notices the intruder,

staring and staring like he shouldn’t be here.

He shouldn’t.

_It’s his fault._

The ground closes over the coffin, and their leader is gone,

unreachable,

untouchable forever.

The shadowy tattoo that taints his arm 

seems to grin at the thought.

_I will have victory._


End file.
